This device of the present disclosure relates to an improvement in lighting device, and more particularly to self-sustaining lighting devices utilizing solar power to power various lighting devices at night.
There are numerous lighting devices, many of which utilize solar power, but these devices lack the simplicity of the present device, lack the ability to properly detect the amount of current flowing and boost that flow when and as necessary, and lack the unique double-coiled transformer as configured in accordance with the detailed description set forth herein to thereby function in the capacity of a sensor component and booster component in conjunction with its configuration with it complimentary components.
As a result, this unique lighting device is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, easy and inexpensive to operate, and more importantly, easy and inexpensive to maintain.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the lighting device. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the lighting device. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed lighting device in a different manner or by modifying the lighting device within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the lighting device may be had by referring to the summary of the lighting device and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the lighting device defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.